


The Question Was a Formality

by femmenerd



Series: Full Cycle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e17 Heart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenerd/pseuds/femmenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny outtake from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1233517">Full Cycle.</a></p><p>Originally posted on LJ <a href="http://femmenerd.livejournal.com/191954.html">[here].</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question Was a Formality

“God, you taste good,” Sam says, lifting his head from between her thighs. His mouth is glistening wet with her, sweet-pink and expressive as he licks his lips. He looks down at her cunt again with eyes full of wonder and Madison can’t hold back the tears anymore. 

She feels unhinged, like her emotions and her gutteral, bodily responses have fused. Like her pussy is her heart is her brain melted. 

It’s after times like this that she worries he’ll fuck her wolf out to play, that all barriers and distinctions will come undone. Could he want her then? Would he bite her neck knowing that if _she_ did she’d break through skin?

“Kiss me,” Sam orders, climbing her. It’s messy and she falls into it, his musky tongue telling her secondhand all about the orgasm she just had. With him, she always wants more.

His cock skitters and bobs between them, hard and hot against the soft skin in the crook where her legs meet woman parts. Seeking, searching, propelled by lust but missing its mark. Sam breaks the kiss and reaches down, circling the base of his dick with a hand that’s sticky with her juices. She can smell herself all over him, in every pore.

“Do you want this?” he asks, voice low as the head of his cock slip-slides in maddening circles around her opening, tracing her secrets. 

She just moans and he fucks into her–the question was a formality.


End file.
